


Mr. Khaki

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Linguist in leather? Colonel in crisis!





	Mr. Khaki

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Predictable! Modest to a fault! Mr. Khaki! Daniel fumed as he entered his apartment throwing the keys on the dining room table. Sometimes Jack's smugness really grated on his nerves. How he could Jekyll and Hyde it from one minute to the next never ceased to amaze him. Why, just that morning Jack had woken Daniel up with feathery sweet kisses along his neck and........no, can't afford to think about this morning especially after what he had heard between Jack and Sam earlier this afternoon.......

"Sir!"

Jack O'Neil turned his head as he heard his 2IC call to him from down the hall. He stopped walking and waited as Sam Carter jogged lightly to catch up to him.

"Carter, what's up?"

"Sir, I was wondering if you and Daniel are planning on attending the graduation party that the new recruits are having at the armory tonight."

"Haven't talked to Daniel this afternoon but he had mentioned something about going earlier. If you really want to know I'm sure he's in his office holed up with the new load of rocks SG 10 brought back from PX369."

"I'll see if I can locate him in his lab sir. Remember, the party is casual so no one is required to wear uniforms."

"Define casual, Major." Jack figured he better make sure his definition fit the majority, no pun intended. "I wouldn't want to appear under or over dressed for the occasion."

"I'm wearing jeans and a tank top sir and no it isn't that tank top." It still made Sam wince with embarrassment over her actions when affected by the virus from the Land of Light.

Jack just stood there and grinned in an annoying way. Sam figured she better nip this particular conversation in the bud. "What's Daniel going to wear sir?"

"Carter. First of all, guys do not run around discussing their wardrobe.... we simply don't care! But since you asked, I think it is safe to assume that Daniel will wear his usual number."

Sam lifted an eyebrow in a way that eerily resembled Teal'c. "What do you mean by that sir?" She grinned slightly while waiting for his reply. The colonel looked like the Cheshire cat as he broke out in an all out grin.

"Come on Carter! You can't seriously stand there and tell me you don't know what Daniel will be wearing tonight. He's so predictable! I swear he could be nick named Mr. Khaki. The boy is modest to a fault and will wear a pair of khaki pants and that light brown pull over number with the zipper in the front."

"You sound very sure of yourself."

"Oh I am Carter, I am. I know myself and I know my people" and with that he turned the corner toward his office exuding a definite air of smugness and superiority.

Sam just shook her head and headed off toward the elevator. She wanted to make sure that Daniel was indeed coming to the party. She seldom got to spend down time with her team and was determined to make the most of it. As she passed storage room 27 she failed to see the lone figure that had been privy to the entire conversation that had taken place between the colonel and herself.

Daniel rifled through his closet. He was still steaming about Jack's comments to Sam and had decided it was time to turn the tables. I'm not the babe in the woods Jack seems to think I am! It's time you learned not to underestimate me Jack! Daniel emerged from the depths of his closet with an oblong box. "I sure hope this still fits," he said to himself. He was suddenly thanking the heavens that he hadn't had to sell all his belongings before Catherine had hired him. His musings were interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He sprinted to the living room box in hand and grabbed the phone before the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Space monkey! Just checking to see if you need a ride to the armory tonight. I'm picking up Cater and I could swing by and pick you up on my way. That way I could drive you home...." Jack's voice had taken on a definitely suggestive sexy tone.

Daniel flushed as just the auditory tone started his blood rushing south. "I uh will um have to meet you there Jack. I forgot something in my office that I wanted to take a look at over the weekend so I was going to pick it up on my way to the armory." There was no way Daniel was going to ride with Jack to the party. It would ruin his surprise. Hearing the deflated sigh at the other end of the phone Daniel decided to throw Jack a small bone. "You might have to follow me home however as I think there might be something wrong with my car..."

"Ya sure you betcha!" Jack's evening was definitely looking up. "See you there then Danny."

Daniel hung up the phone and headed for the bedroom. The clock by his bed read 9 pm, he had two hours to get cleaned up and get his predictable, modest to a fault ass to the party. The glint in his eye, accompanied by the evil smile on his face would have made any system lord proud. "Ready or not Colonel Jack O'Neil, here I come."

* * *

11:00 pm. Do you know where your archeologist is? Jack leaned casually against a wall surveying the crowd for signs of Daniel. Being the covert expert that he was he was doing a masterful job of recon from his particular corner of the room. After the first sweep he turned to his left only to find Carter grinning ear to ear at him.

"What?"

"Daniel's not here yet sir." Sam said as she continued to grace him with her 100-mega watt smile. Her commanding officer could play poker with the best of them but when it came to Daniel subtle he was not.

Carter, I wasn't even looking for Daniel. I was just perusing the room looking for Ferretti. He owes me $20 bucks," said Jack as he tried to assume an air of indifference.

"Whatever you say sir" said Sam as she took a sip of her beer. She wasn't buying it for a second.

Any further comments were cut short by a slight but increasing commotion at the entrance of the armory. Both Jack and Sam tried to assess the cause through the gathering of the crowd. The most they could see was a person in a long leather coat and boots but neither of them could catch a glimpse of the man's face.

"Wonder what the fuss is about."

"I don't know sir but I have a feeling we're about to find out. The crowd parted to allow the new arrival to head in their direction.

Jack was puzzled. There was something vaguely familiar in the way the mysterious stranger walked. There was a graceful flow to his stride, an almost predatory stalk. This was definitely worth further investigation.... right after a drink. Jack turned and reached to his right searching for the beer on the bar behind him. Just as he seized the bottle he heard Carter gasp.

"Holy Hannah!" she squeaked as the stranger in the long leather coat and boots walked up to her.

Standing in front of her was Daniel Jackson, archeologist extraordinaire. She gaped at him unable to close her mouth or believe her eyes. Daniel was dressed head to toe in black leather. Coat and boots aside he was standing in front of her in snug, almost illegally snug, black leather pants. As he removed his coat and threw it over the chair beside her Sam's eyes got even wider. Daniel wore a matching leather vest that fit like a second skin and had not bothered with a shirt. This was Mr. Khaki?! Seeking confirmation of what she was seeing Sam turned to her commanding officer.

Jack was stunned. Actually stunned was not a strong enough description. He was pole axed! The universe appeared to narrow, to consist of only one dressed to kill, drop dead gorgeous, Daniel.

"Jack."

No response.

Daniel tried again. "Jack! What's the matter? Having some sort of identity crisis or something?" Daniel was struggling now to maintain his composure. Jack's reaction was everything he had hoped for and more.

This was too surreal. He couldn't possibly be seeing what he was seeing! This couldn't be his Daniel. The shock of Daniel's entrance had frozen him in the midst of raising his beer. It took some time before Jack realized with a slight jerk that Daniel was speaking to him. "Wha huh?"

"Oh that was very articulate Jack. Can we try for an actual word or small sentence next?" Daniel laughed. He was beginning to like the feeling that came with a speechless Jack. He hadn't had him this unbalanced in a long time. Time to turn up the heat. Daniel approached the bar and ordered a beer. He placed his left foot on the rung of the nearest bar stool giving Jack a clear view of his leather covered buns.

Jack spent the rest of the evening alternating between lust and disbelief at the sight before him. It was a good thing people were leaving as he was finding it hard to control the urge to grab Daniel and unceremoniously have his way with him right here right now! He felt himself break out in a slight sweat as Daniel leaned across him to grab his coat. Lord have mercy!

Daniel waited for Jack to down the last of his beer as they then headed for the door. He knew that he was going to pay in a big way when they reached his apartment but it was worth it ten times over.


End file.
